


Wine and Attraction

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Attraction, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Fandom Stocking 2017, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Referenced Logan/Asha, Referenced Logan/Max, Romance, Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Original Cindy had always been one to go after what she wanted.





	Wine and Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Written for shopfront for Fandom Stocking. Happy 2018!

 

Asha leaned against the wall, arching her back like a lethargic feline and never taking her eyes off of Logan. Everything about her was discrete, careful, methodical except for _this._ Whenever Logan spoke she was rapt with attention, stood still as if she were posing, completely oblivious to everything else around her. _Hero worship_ , Original Cindy realized early on, burying her snort. She might have been disgusted if she wasn’t mesmerized by the blonde, if she didn’t feel that way sometimes towards Max, like a magnet keeping them together through all the trouble dumped on them, trying to bury them. Asha had been dragged into this world right along with her, just through association with Logan rather than through an unbreakable friendship with Max.

Max was her boo, her one and only, but OC had room in her heart for Logan and even Alec and - she hoped - maybe even Asha too.

Maybe she could finally love someone who _wasn_ _’t_ tied with Max. Maybe _she_ could choose.

Asha was only in it for Logan, Original Cindy told herself, reminded herself repeatedly not to go there. But she _wanted_ Asha, even if she didn’t know her loyalties or her dreams or even if she’d be likely to swing toward OC at all.

She _wanted_ her. And OC wasn’t foolish enough to deny her feelings or sit back and wait for some imaginary right moment, like Max and Logan had done over and over until it stopped being practical and started being downright ridiculous. She’d get Asha tonight, when they weren’t plotting and planning, when Logan was out of the way cooking dinner and Asha had to face the rest of them alone.

Original Cindy had made up her mind and she sure as hell wasn’t turning back now.

* * *

 

Asha stood during the pre-dinner conversation, a content smile the only remnant of her uncontrollable laughter the minute prior. Despite the stress of the day, Original Cindy can’t remember ever laughing that hard before, especially after Alec, the fool who’d only just recently started to grow on her, spurted milk out of his nose and sprayed it all over Logan’s meticulous table settings. Max hadn’t known whether to be indignant or laugh, but she ended up with the latter and for once OC was glad to see all of them together: she, her boo, Logan, Alec, Joshua and Asha. They could all put their heads together and figure out the best way to get something done without too many arguments, but they also all got along for the most part.

This was what Max had brought into her life: a family.

And she wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world, not even considering the danger it put her in.

“Anyone want another glass of wine?” Asha offered. “I’m going to drill Logan where he keeps all his bottles before he realizes how much we’ve all been drinking.”

They all responded with enthusiastic yeses except for Alec, who moaned for the tenth time that night how cruel Logan was not to have any beer. Max slapped him upside the head and then tucked herself further back into the couch. OC hadn’t seen her this relaxed in a _long_ time.

She stood quickly before Asha could leave the room. “I’ll go with you, girl, make sure you don’t get lost or come back with the wrong stuff.”

Asha nodded and stepped aside, letting her lead the way. She did, at first, but when they reached a surprisingly empty kitchen she hung back. Asha didn’t seem to notice, crouching down in front of the oven and turning the light on.

 _That girl has a_ fine _ass._

She cleared her throat. “Everything lookin’ fine in there, sugar?”

 _She has_ got _to taste better than all of Logan_ _’s cooking in the world, no matter how hung up Max is over it._

“Yeah, looks like it’s almost done. Not that I’m a good judge.”

“And why the hell not?” Original Cindy crossed her arms , eying the blonde up and down as she stood gracefully, stretching languidly, slim waist and pale hips and flawless belly button on display for a full second before giving OC her undivided attention.

Asha strolled around the kitchen, picking up here and there, wiping down the counter, admiring the few knickknacks Logan had lying around. “Logan introduced me to cooking, so to speak. Before this I was eating out of cans and boxes, whatever I could get my hands on. Now he’s got me hooked on turkeys and mashed potatoes and green beans. And I’m not usually one to get attached to things.”

If Logan was feeding her so well, then it didn’t seem to show at all. Asha had a damn fine figure, curvy and lithe and plump in only the _right_ areas. OC licked her lips, tasting fragments of wine there though imagining Asha instead. 

“Got any idea where he hides the bottles, sugar?”

Asha didn’t even seem to care about that anymore, and neither did Original Cindy. She turned on her heel without a word, startling OC when her index finger caressed the side of her face. “You have absolutely beautiful hair. And your complexion….”

OC knew Asha wasn’t much one for speaking her mind, or even small talk, so she positively beamed at Asha’s blatant admission of her attraction. To her, Asha’s finger did all the talking, repeating a mantra of _I want you I want you I want you._ She continued to tease, which made OC practically purr like a cat in contentment. Confident though gentle fingers sifted through her hair, smoothed it down one second and fluffed it up the next. Asha was taking her time like she had all the time in the world, like they weren’t heading out early tomorrow and risking their lives.

Original Cindy grabbed her hand and held it tightly for a moment, admiring her soft skin. She entwined their fingers, touched upper palm to upper palm and then she loosened her grip. Asha’s vibrant, sensual eyes told her she wanted more, so she brought the blonde’s hand to her mouth and let her tongue wander over those thin, soft fingers, enjoying the taste. The kiss they shared after - warm lips and frantic fingers clawing at her shoulder - was small and incomplete, but it was _sure,_ like there would be more to come.

Someone cleared their throat and Asha jumped, her teeth nearly biting Original Cindy’s  bottom lip. Her moist fingers wrapped around her still empty wine glass, leaving visible smudges. By the look on Logan’s face, he had been standing there for more than a few seconds. He seemed uncomfortable but unsurprised too, and OC realized that was his way of giving her the go ahead. Not that she needed it, just that it was nice realizing that Logan knew her, in a way.

“You girls need help finding the wine?”

OC caught the fond look on his face and reciprocated it as she gazed upon a flustered Asha, who shoved her wine glass at him. “Yeah,” Asha pleaded, the blush that had crept up her cheeks slowly receding.

Once the bottle was in hand, Asha started stepping out of the kitchen. “Let’s head back, Cin… dy, before we miss out on all the good stories.”

“Yeah,” Logan seconded. “You two head on out, dinner will be ready in ten minutes tops.”

They made their way back, Asha leading now and Original Cindy following, still enjoying the taste of Asha in her mouth and realizing she would hold off on the wine for as long as possible.

“What’d you two get up to?” Max teased, eying them with a more than healthy suspicion.

Original Cindy met her gaze and smiled with satisfaction. _Girl, I_ _’m gonna tell you_ all _about it later._

**FIN**


End file.
